A Hunter's Past
by moonrose221
Summary: Ren was a tamer before joining the digimon hunt. now he and his friends who were able to biomerge are being hunted by HYPNOS. question is who is the one responsible for it and wht to do they want?
A Hunters Past

Chapter 1: Telling Dracmon and his friends

Fourteen year old Ren Tobari was cleaning out his closet when he found something he never thought he'd see by choice again. His old gear. Not that he hadn't thought about it in over four years. It was hard keeping secrets. But the pain was still there. He could remember those days quite clearly. Meeting him, all the evil digimon they fought, and the feeling of the biomerge. The biomerge was awesome. He really missed BlackGabumon. Why did HYPNOS betray them and force their digimon back to the other side?

Surely when Shoutmon became the ruler of the digital world they could have come back. He opened the box and saw the cards. He also saw the electronic device that had once been a card reader. He remembered the song he taught BlackGabumon. He was ten back when he made it up. But it was theirs.

 _Di-di-di_

 _Digimon_

 _Digimon_

 _Di-di-di_

 _Digimon_

 _Digimon_

 _Di-di-di_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the chapions_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Change into digital champions_

 _To save the digital world_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon digitial monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digivolve into champion_

 _Digi-modify_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon digitial monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon digital monsters_

 _Digimon_

Dracmon came out of his Fusion Loader with no warning. "What's the problem? You've been quiet all day." Ren said, "It's nothing Dracmon. Just thinking about some of the various crap I have in my closet is all." Dracmon gave him a pointed look. "I highly doubt that. Now either tell me or I'll call Airu and have her bring the others over." Ren still refused. So Dracmon made the call to her. The hunters all came over. Now, Ren had no other choice but to tell.

"A little over four years ago, I was living in Shinjuku with my parents. I only ever saw digimon as a card game and a video game series. One day, I found a really wierd blue card in my cards. I scanned it through my card reader and it turned into this." He held up a bulky device that was a white base and a black ring around the screen, a black strap, and black buttons. "I always loved BlackGabumon. When it came down to choosing a digimon I chose BlackGabumon. He came to our world and I met three other tamers. Takato who created his partner Guilmon. Henry and his partner Terriermon. And the queen of the digimon tcg Rika Nonaka and her partner Renamon." Tagiru said, "Okay but why do you live in Shinonome? And if you had a partner already why join the hunt?"

Ren continued his story. "After fighting the Devas we had to go to the digital world to save a digimon by the name of Calumon. We discovered how to get to the mega level. Biomerge digivolution. A human and digimon fusing together as one. After some time and the big battle against the D-Reaper." At this the Hunter's digimon, even Shoutmon all shudder in fear.

"Things were fairly normal. We found out though about six months or so later what happened to our digimon when we had no choice but to make a deal with HYPNOS to defeat the D-Reaper. They implanted a program by the name of Juggernaut into our digimon. The program forced all of our digimon back into the digital world. When our families all went to confront them the head of the organization said, 'I don't care. Digimon are nothing but data. Their just kids. As soon as something cooler comes around they'll forget all about those damned digimon. If I'd have gotten my way, they never would have even met those disgusting creatures.' The reason I joined the hunt was to find the partners of the other Tamers. Dracmon, he and I had a very loose bond for quite some time. He wanted to get stronger. I wanted to find the ones who were ripped away from their families. It's not that I don't care about Dracmon, I do care about him believe me I do. It's just, I know how bad the other tamers are all hurting."

Mikey asked, "So why did you move here?" Ren replied, "To get away from everything. Every where I went reminded me of BlackGabumon. Even school was hard." Ryouma was confused, "Why?"

Ren chuckled humorlessly, "On me and Takato's first full days as digimon tamers, BlackGabumon and Guilmon came to the school in cardboard boxes. They both had completely freaked out the principal. I saw the security footage. Boy did the principal scream shrilly. I laughed so hard when I heard the whole story I pissed my pants."

The others could kind of understand his position on this. Ryouma especially was sympathetic. The others all heard about the D-Reaper from their partners. The time of the Digimon Sovereigns was a really feared era and very dark time. Many of the digimon who were a part of the Bagra Army were orphaned from the time of the Soveriegns. Laylamon was a normal Gatomon once, but her parents were killed by Zhuquiaomon in one of his fits of rage.

Shoutmon told Mikey that his parents sent him to the Village of Light because his father was a Virus type and Azulongmon was killing every Virus digimon he could find. Zhuquiaomon deleted a digimon named Guilmon. The three Celestials and Ebonwumon used his data to create a Digi-card. Baihumon used what power he had left to split the four sectors into the 108 zones. Fanglongmon created a code crown for each zone and made it so someone had to unite the code crowns in order to rule the Digital World.

Ryouma asked, "What is it you didn't tell us?" Ren stiffened for a second. Before he sighed. "There were only five of the Tamers to achieve mega level. It was only Me, Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo. How we did it is Biomerge Digivolution. It means a human and a digimon fusing together to get to the mega level. As tamers we were far more connected to our digimon. The digivices or D-Arcs as we found they were called actually allow us to feel what our partners do. Let me tell you that it can be the shits sometimes. Since then there was a time that the government turned me and the other four tamers who could biomerge into their own personal lab rats. When my parents moved us here to get away from everything I wasn't kidding. I couldn't walk down the street without getting dragged in for more testing. That's the reason I have issues with the school nurse, doctors, and hospitals."

Ewan asked, "What sort of things did they do?" Ren had a scared look in his eyes, "Better question is. What sort of things didn't they do? Every single thing they could ever come up with. From what I heard last, Rika and her family lives in Sacramento. Henry's family moved to Miami. And Takato's family moved to a city in Colorado, but I don't know where. We E-mail from time to time. But it's nothing to major. Just the normal every day stuff. HYPNOS is waiting for one of us to slip. I get the feeling they want their test subjects back."

The others were horrified. Dracmon said, "No wonder you don't get into this sorta crap much. You were burned by people you all thought you could trust." Mikey said, "If you need help to find the others digimon Ren I'll help." Tagiru said, "Me too! If that happened to me and Gumdramon, I know that I would want help." Ren said, "Thanks guys. I guess I should have said something earlier to you all. I was trying to forget the pain of losing someone I considered a brother."

A few days later Ren was walking down the street when a man in a black suit came up to him. The man said, "By order of HYPNOS you are to come with us quietly Ren Tobari." Mikey saw the man back Ren into an alley. On instinct he dove under the mans legs and created a time shift portal. Ren and Mikey both ran through the digiquartz. The man said, "Damn we were so close to getting that brat back. Ryo's family left the country. So that Ren kid is the only one of our lab rats still here." The man saw an elderly man before he passed out.

A man in a white robe handed the elderly man some documents. The guy in the robe said, "We've destroyed all the records of the Tamers home adresses and all of their contact information in the HYPNOS computer systems. DATS has been very helpful in keeping Rika, Ryo, Henry, and Takato safe. Ren has a bit more priority now since they did try to take him off the streets." The old man said, "Good to know. Alert the Legendary Warriors and DATS about these new devlopments. I get the feeling that something big is coming. Also have the Virtue Digidestined on standby. It won't do to have them out of the loop." The man in the robe nodded, "Will do Bagra." Bagra smiled, "Glad we understand each other Gennai."


End file.
